Two Wrongs Make A Right
by Peachy-Author
Summary: When Jerkbait meets Katty Katswell, they don't plan on reforming, but it's what they do that makes the title speak for itself. Read to find out! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Two Wrongs Meet

(A/N: Okay, judging by the title of the story, this should be interesting. This is a JerkbaitXKatty story, and before we begin, I'll let you know that Katty is the sister of Kitty's who is in jail, as we learned in "Diary of a Mad Cat", and she appeared in "A Tale Of Two Kitties". Now that you know, we may begin!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and Jerkbait was finally thrown in Petropolis Prison after attempting to hunt down Dudley and Bruce so he could have their wives. Naturally, he forgot that you don't mess with the Puppy brothers. So Jerkbait's butt was kicked, and now he was in prison.

While Jerkbait sat and stared out the cell with a blank expression on his face, a voice from behind him said, "Well, what have we here?"

Upon hearing that voice, Jerkbait perked up and looked around. He knew he'd heard that voice before.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Over here." the voice said.

He looked in the direction the voice came from, and he saw a familiar-looking female cat standing there.

"Kitty Katswell! Or are you Katrina?" Jerkbait sounded confused, but a great big smile was forming on his ugly mug.

"NO! I'm not either one of my goody two-shoes sisters, and I don't plan to be!" the cat yelled. Well, it turned out that the cat wasn't Kitty, but she sounded just like her, and she looked a lot like her, except there was a white stripe in her black hair.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me! Maybe you can tell me who you are?" Jerkbait said.

"I am Katty Katswell." the cat replied.

"Katswell! You're a Katswell sister?!" Jerkbait asked, grinning again.

"Yes. But since I'm the same age and have the same birthday as my goody two-shoes sisters, that means I'm a Katswell triplet." Katty told him.

"So there are 3 Katswell girls?! Oh, this is so totally cool!" Jerkbait grinned.

"You've met my sisters before?" Katty asked.

"Yeah, but they don't like me. They think I'm a jerk." Jerkbait said.

"I'd have to agree. I told you who I am, but I don't know who you are." Katty said.

"Oh. I'm Jerkbait!" Jerkbait said.

"Jerkbait? That's a pretty stupid name." Katty said.

' _Not as stupid as my real name_.' Jerkbait thought.

"Still, I guess it suits you." Katty said.

"It should, 'cause even the villains in the city can't stand me! They hate my guts!" Jerkbait said, sounding proud.

"You sound like you're proud of that." Katty said.

"I'm not." Jerkbait said, but he still sounded proud.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you." Katty said.

"Nobody ever has." Jerkbait told her.

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other, and it seemed like they were interested in each other. By nightfall, they were holding each other as they drifted off to sleep.

"I've never felt this way around a guy before." Katty told Jerkbait as she started to fall asleep.

"I've felt this way around a bunch of girls, but they were never good enough. You're perfect." Jerkbait told Katty. This was enough to wake Katty.

"You're a pig." Katty told him, letting go of him and trying to get away.

"No, I'm not. I'm a cat." Jerkbait said, not letting go of Katty.

"I meant that you're a jerk!" Katty said, still struggling.

"That's why they call me Jerkbait!" Jerkbait declared.

"Yeah, but I was starting to like you. Not anymore." Katty said.

"But I meant what I said. You're better than the girls I've known, and your sisters are among them." Jerkbait told her.

"You like me better than my sisters?! That's so sweet!" Katty said, and without thinking, she pulled Jerkbait close and kissed him on the lips. Jerkbait was stunned, but he managed to get over the shock enough to respond to the kiss. They were both gasping for air after they pulled apart, and once Katty caught her breath, she told Jerkbait, "I love you."

"What a coincidence. I love me, too." Jerkbait grinned.

"Hey!" Katty pouted.

"Okay, okay. I love you, too." Jerkbait said. Then they fell asleep, holding each other close all through the night.

Wow! They actually fell for each other in the first chapter of the story. How do you like that?! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. The Katswell Family Reunion

(A/N: Here is Chapter 2! This should be fun! I'll get it started so you can find out!)

It's been a month since Jerkbait and Katty met and fell in love. They seem pretty happy with each other, and they both got out of prison.

"So, where should we go now?" Jerkbait asked.

"You know, the Katswell family reunion is today, and I know where it's being held. Let's go!" Katty said, and she dragged Jerkbait to the reunion site.

When Katty and Jerkbait arrived, the reunion was in full swing, and everyone seemed happy. It didn't take long for them to spot Kitty and Katrina, who brought their spouses and children along.

"You said my sisters hate you, right?" Katty asked Jerkbait.

"They hate my guts." Jerkbait told her.

"Good. I can't wait to see their reactions when they find out that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. They're probably gonna flip!" said Katty, grinning at the thought.

She approached her sisters, and Jerkbait was following her.

"Hello." Katty greeted her sisters.

"So, you got out of jail?" Kitty asked.

"For now." Katty said.

"And it's only a matter of time before we throw you back in." said Katrina.

"Wouldn't bother me in the least. That's where I met my boyfriend, who also got out today. In fact, he's here with me." said Katty.

"Oh, really? Where is he, and who is he?" Kitty asked.

"He's right behind me." Katty said. Then Jerkbait stepped out from behind Katty.

Upon seeing him, the kids went to go look for their maternal grandmother while Dudley and Bruce started growling as they got into attack position.

Kitty and Katrina, shocked beyond belief, screamed, " _WHERE'S AMANDA_?!"

Like magic, I appeared before the shocked cats.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Why are they together?!" Katrina asked me.

"Oh, Jerkbait got thrown into the same cell as Katty, so they got to spend plenty of time together. They also fell in love." I said.

"They're in _love_?! This is a disaster!" Kitty yelled.

"Relax! He's not going to pursue you girls anymore. He likes me better." Katty assured her sisters.

"He's known for lying." Bruce said.

"Yeah, so how do you know he's telling the truth?" Dudley asked.

"I know." said Katty.

"That's right. She threatened to beat me if I don't tell the truth, and she's got ways of knowing if I'm lying or not. I'd rather tell the truth than lie and get beaten." said Jerkbait.

"So you reformed?" Bruce asked.

"Heck, no!" said Jerkbait.

"I'm not reforming either." Katty said.

"Great..." Kitty and Katrina facepalmed.

"Well, I'm going to show off my boyfriend to everyone else." Katty said, and she and Jerkbait walked off.

By now, the kids figured it was safe to go back to their parents, and when they got back, Dudley asked Kitty, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know. Jerkbait finally says he'll leave us alone, but he falls in love with Katty. What is this world coming to?" Kitty said.

"As long as he's leaving you alone, that's a good thing." Bruce said.

"I just wish he'd stay out of our lives." Katrina sighed.

The other Katswells, not knowing Jerkbait the way Kitty and Katrina did, seemed to accept him. Even Mrs. Katswell seemed okay with him.

"If you and my daughter end up together, please take good care of her." Mrs. Katswell told Jerkbait.

"I will. She's in good hands." Jerkbait promised. (A/N: Good? He's a villain, and so is Katty.)

Maybe he will, or maybe he won't. It all depends on what's going to happen in Chapter 3!


	3. Villain Wedding

(A/N: Well, just because Jerkbait and Katty fell in love doesn't mean they gave up their careers as villains, and that's about to be proven here in Chapter 3!)

Half a year has passed since Jerkbait and Katty got together, and they were so lost in love that Jerkbait realized that he wanted to marry Katty. He went to go get a ring, and, being a villain, he stole one. Katty accepted the ring, but Jerkbait got caught, but once they learned why he needed it, they let him off easy by making him pay for the ring. So he did, and it was very expensive.

"Wow! I thought for sure they were gonna throw you in jail for that." Katty said.

"But they didn't. They found out about my proposal, and all I had to do was pay for the ring." Jerkbait said.

The next few weeks were spent planning the wedding. However, they were stealing the stuff they needed, but this time, they didn't get off so easy. They ended up in jail, where they would be for a year. So Jerkbait and Katty planned to have their wedding a week after they got out of jail and let the relatives know.

Jerkbait's parents were surprised that their son was getting married, but they were disappointed when they found out that the bride was a criminal. It made them happy that she loved him, but still...

"You didn't tell them about me until now?" Katty asked Jerkbait when she found out.

"I was so lost in love, it slipped my mind." Jerkbait said.

"Don't let it slip your mind again, got it?!" Katty told him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Jerkbait said, saluting Katty.

"I'm a woman!" Katty reminded him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jerkbait replied, still saluting Katty.

When the Katswells found out, everyone was happy, except for Kitty and Katrina.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It can't be true!" Katrina cried.

"What's wrong?" Dudley and Bruce asked their wives.

"Jerkbait and Katty are getting married!" the sisters exclaimed.

"That's not good." Bruce said.

"I thought it was a good thing, 'cause now Jerkbait will really leave our wives alone." Dudley said.

"Yeah, he's done pursuing our wives, but he's going to be our brother-in-law!" Bruce said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina shouted, horrified at the thought.

Because the bride and groom were in jail, the relatives had to deal with the wedding plans, and so they did.

Then the day came when Jerkbait and Katty got out. Everything was taken care of, and that made them happy. A week later was the wedding, which happened at night. The only people present were Jerkbait and Katty's relatives, and our favorite T.U.F.F. agents, making sure the bride and groom didn't do anything stupid that would get them thrown in jail.

Oh, and I wasn't the minister this time, 'cause I didn't want to marry that evil couple. I went to see the (remaining) villains and told them what was going on. None of them wanted to marry the evil couple, but someone had to do it. I made Jack Rabbit marry them (even though he hates Jerkbait, just like the other villains).

"We are gathered here tonight to join these two criminals (one of which is a jerk) in unholy matrimony." Jack announced, and he didn't sound too happy. Still, he went through everything, and after Jerkbait and Katty said their vows, Jack got to say the words he wanted to say.

"If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now (please do), or forever hold your evil peace." Jack said, praying that someone would speak up. As much as the T.U.F.F. agents wanted to say something, they couldn't. Not with Kitty's mom there.

After an uncomfortable silence, Jack sighed and quickly said, "By the evil power vested in me, I now pronounce you evil husband and wife. You may kiss the evil bride."

When Jerkbait and Katty shared their first kiss as husband and wife, the T.U.F.F. agents looked away, but everyone else (save for Jack, who left) applauded politely. The reception was quick and not much fun. When it was over, Jerkbait and Katty left to spend their honeymoon camping in the woods. Maybe they did this to avoid doing something that would get them in trouble, causing them to spend the remainder of their honeymoon (and more time) in jail.

And that's the end of that chapter. Chapter 4 might be a good one, so stay tuned!


	4. Expecting A Son

(A/N: Ohh, now it's time for Chapter 4! This one should be very interesting! Let's read it and find out!)

A year had passed since Jerkbait and Katty got married. When they weren't in jail, they were living in a small house that was a lot nicer than the rat-hole Jerkbait used to live in.

It was shortly after they got settled in their new house that Katty started feeling sick.

"You don't think the house is making you feel this way, do you?" Jerkbait asked.

"How can it? This place is a lot safer than where you were living." Katty told him.

"So what is it?" Jerkbait asked.

"I don't know, so I'm going to the vet's office to find out." said Katty, and off she went.

Katty returned later that day, and she said, "I told you the house wasn't making me sick."

"Well, that's good news. So why are you feeling sick?" Jerkbait wanted to know.

"The reason is going to shock the daylights out of you." Katty told him.

"How would you know?" Jerkbait asked.

"'Cause it shocked the daylights out of me." Katty said.

"Okay, tell me." Jerkbait said.

"We're going to be evil parents." Katty told him.

Jerkbait had been gulping down a glass of water when she said this, and because he was looking at her when she said it, he did a spit-take all over her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Katty shouted.

"You're the one who startled me! It's your own fault." Jerkbait said.

"It is not! You're the one who was drinking when I told you." Katty yelled.

"But is it true? We're really going to have a baby?!" Jerkbait asked.

"Yes! We're having one!" Katty told him.

"When?!" Jerkbait asked.

"In nine months." Katty replied.

"I can't wait that long." Jerkbait said.

"Neither can I, but we're gonna have to." said Katty.

"Fine." Jerkbait said with a sigh.

Several months went by, and it was time for the evil ultrasound. Not only did Jerkbait and Katty get to see their baby, they found out that it was a boy.

"A boy!" they gasped in evil delight.

"Well, we should have an easy time naming him." said Katty.

"Yeah, and to make it easier, we're not going to name him 'Gaylord'." Jerkbait said.

"Why would we name him that?" Katty wanted to know.

"I was hoping you wouldn't consider naming him that. Mainly because that's my real name." said Jerkbait.

"Your real-?! So that's why you prefer being called 'Jerkbait'." Katty realized.

"Yup. I'll take my nick-name over my given name any day." Jerkbait said.

After that, they were trying to come up with a name, but they weren't having much luck. Jerkbait said that anything was better than 'Gaylord', but Katty was having trouble figuring out a good name.

"Maybe we could name him 'Travis'. It sounds like a good name." Katty suggested.

"Like I said, anything is better than 'Gaylord'." Jerkbait told her.

"'Travis' it is!" Katty said.

Then they told their families. Naturally, their parents were thrilled about becoming grandparents, but Kitty and Katrina were even more upset.

"It's bad enough she married him! Now she's having a child with him!" Katrina groaned.

"And you know what they say: 'Two wrongs don't make a right'!" Kitty said.

"Knowing that they're not going to reform makes the whole thing even worse." said Bruce.

"Since it's Jerkbait's kid, it can't be good." Dudley said.

Whoa! Now that evil couple's having a baby! Travis will be born in the following chapter, so stay tuned!


	5. The Right

(A/N: It's time for Chapter 5, and this also marks the debut of Travis! Please enjoy!)

Before long, Katty was nine months pregnant, meaning that she could go into labor at any given moment. She didn't know when it was going to happen, but she was starting to wish that she had so she wouldn't have to worry about when it was going to happen.

"I wish it would happen already! I've been waiting 9 months for this." Jerkbait said.

"So have I! Besides, I'm the one who's been carrying him in my stomach for 9 long months, and it's not easy!" Katty said. She was pacing around the room, wondering when that baby would be ready to come out.

"Well, I hope he's willing to come out soon!" said Jerkbait.

"I guess he's deciding that he'll come out when he- OWWWWW!" Katty said, slumping to the floor.

"When he what?!" Jerkbait asked.

"I think he's ready to come out..." Katty said.

"He is? Good!" said Jerkbait.

And then he realized what was happening.

"Wait a minute! He's coming! What do we do?! What do I do?!" Jerkbait panicked.

"I'll tell you what you ought to do! Get me to the hospital, and I won't kill you!" said Katty.

"Okay, okay!" said Jerkbait. He threw her into the evil car and drove to the evil hospital really fast.

"That was fast." Katty said.

"I know. Now to get you in there!" said Jerkbait, and he carried her in there. And in no time at all, Jerkbait and Katty's son was born. He looked a lot nicer than his dad, and he had his mother's eyes.

"Our son..." Katty said as she held their baby, who was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. Travis was also asleep right now (he was awake when they got their first look at him).

"That's my boy..." Jerkbait said, unable to take his eyes off of his son.

The following day, the grandparents came to see their new grandson, and they all loved him right away. They also promised to take care of him if Jerkbait and Katty got themselves thrown in jail again. Travis was only several months old when the Katswell family reunion occurred, and that was when Kitty and Katrina got their first look at their new nephew.

"Hmm, at least he looks nicer than Jerkbait does." Kitty said.

"Yeah, that's a relief." Katrina said.

"I think he's cute." Dudley said.

"For now. Remember, he's the son of two criminals that don't plan to reform!" Bruce reminded his brother.

"Oh, right. Why does he have to belong to criminals?!" Dudley said.

Luckily, Travis didn't turn out to be bad. Because his parents wound up in jail more often than not, Travis was brought up by Mrs. Katswell, his paternal grandparents, Dudley and Kitty, and Bruce and Katrina. This helped Travis decide that he'd rather be good than bad. It also put Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina's worst fears to rest.

Don't think Jerkbait and Katty weren't thrilled when they found out that Travis didn't want to be a criminal. They knew that if being good made Travis happy, they were happy. He was their son, and they'd love him, no matter what.

Although Travis loved his relatives and became fast friends with his cousins and their friends, he often wished his parents had reformed, 'cause he really missed them when they got themselves thrown in prison. But he knew that they loved him, and that was enough for him.

The End

Well, how do you like that?! Looks like whoever said that two wrongs don't make a right was just proven wrong! I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
